A Memory Better Left Forgotten
by CynicalDream
Summary: When Ryoma's past of torture and shame comes back to haunt him who is going to be there to help him through it. No pairings at this point Warning; rape, child molestation, and possible attempted suicde
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and tell me what you think

**Disclaimer** **I do not own any Prince of Tennis characters however i do own this fic.**

Warnings Rape, angst, Child Pornography. Rated M read at your own risk. NO FLAMES ACCEPTED

**A Memory Better Left Forgotten  
Chapter 1 - A past becomes present  
**

As Ryoma sat flicking channels on the television he came across a nightly crime program that explored horrendous crimes against people all over the world. The crimes they explored were both recent and old, However when Ryoma came across the subjects of tonight's program he wished he never had.  
The program ironically entitled 'Horrendous crimes of the past and present' brought up a picture of a young boy about 7 years of age. When Ryoma saw this his mouth went dry and he started to break out in a cold sweat. Memories started to replay in his head, memories that he wished he didn't have.

As Nanjiro was walking past about to ask if Ryoma wanted to play a match with him, he noticed that Ryoma was being unusually quiet. He knew his son was watching television so he went to see what was intriguing his son so much. However once he saw what it was he instantly ran over to his son, held him tight and whispered gently in his ear "shh it's ok, it's over now, it was a long time ago. I promise to never let that happen again, What she did was unforgivable, what they BOTH did was unforgivable, But I promise you with everything that I have to never let them near you again." Ryoma leant into his father's embrace and cried until he fell asleep

**Nanjiro p.o.v  
**I know the brat is watching television but he is never usually this quiet. Usually he is paying out someone. As I got to the room lounge room I take a sharp intake of breath as I notice just what it is that he is watching. 'Oh god not this, he doesn't need this, not again' I run over to him and hold him tightly "shh, It's ok, it's over now, it was a long time ago. I promise to never let that happen again. What she did was unforgiveable what they BOTH did was unforgivable, but I promise you that with everything that I have to never let them near you again" I say to him while fighting back the thoughts of what I want to do to that woman for putting my son through all that torture and horror. No child should be exposed to that kind of horror. In fact nobody of any age should exposed to that horror.  
**End p.o.v**

Once Ryoma had fallen asleep Nanjiro picked up his son and placed him into his bed. Karupin stood by the door waiting for her master so she could protect him. "you look after him wont you Karupin" said Nanjiro quietly "Meow" replied Karupin in response as she jumped up onto Ryoma's bed ready to protect. Nanjiro gave Karupin a quick pat before quietly exiting the room and shutting the door. 'I just hope this ordeal will eventually end, He doesn't need any more pain in his life' was Nanjiro's last thought once he had exited the room.

End Chapter 1

So tell me what you think. Should I continue or quit.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Im so sorry for the very late update, Would you believe i lost the story and had to rewrite it But thats ok. The story is now a lot better then originally planned.

I am so surprised at how many reviews this story got. It orginally wasnt going to be very long but I shall endeavor to make it last a while and make it at least 15,000words I promise ^^

No this story is not abandoned it just took me a while to find inspiration to re write ^^

lastly I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. I do however own this story.

**A memory better left forgotten chapter 2**

As ryoma lay in bed in what seemed like a comatose state his mind kept replaying what he saw on the television and that of what actually occurred. The things he endured no one should of gone through yet all ryoma could think was that it was his fault that all this happened.

**-Flashback-**  
_"ryoma-kun where would you be" cooed rinko sinisterly "its ok I won't hurt you" she chimed. Ryoma wasn't a fool. He knew when to keep out of her way yet today something set her off and he wasn't sure what it was. _

_If he was caught he knew the punishment would be severe. Sadly ryoma was not known for having the best luck in the world and within a short amount of time Rinko-san found him hiding behind his bed. _

_Rinko chuckled sadistically. "This time your precious father won't be here to save you" with that being said rinko quickly hit him over the back of his head with his very own tennis racket. _

_As ryoma hit the floor he could slowly feel himself be drawn into the darkness which was unconsciousness but before completely succumbing to that state he overheard his mother say "Quick I have him it's time to finally get revenge this has gone on long enough" _

_she was on the phone, to whom ryoma didn't know nor did he really have time to contemplate it as he finally fell into an unconscious state._

_As ryoma woke up he started to realise that he couldn't see anything surrounding him , he had been blindfolded. At this present point he was in what smelled to be some type of dark dingy cellar._

_ Ryoma also noticed that he was sitting on a chair, His hands tied behind his back and feet tied to the two front legs. 'This isn't good' ryoma thought to himself. "Ah I see you're awake" said a male voice that sounded vaguely familiar. _

_"Well you aren't so high and mighty now are you Mr. Prince of tennis". _

_Ryoma was speechless he knew the voice but form where he couldn't remember and it was times like this he cursed his terrible memory. _

_"Oh I see you don't remember me, Gee I think I should take offence to that" _

_chuckled the distant but familiar voice "maybe I should give you a hint"_  
**-End Flashback-**

Ryoma was startled from his memories by his father knocking at his door. "Ryoma, I'm coming in ok" Nanjiroh announced to his son. As he walked in he noticed that he hadn't moved since placed on his bed 2 hours ago.

"Ryoma listen to me" Nanjiroh said softly

"This won't happen again. I won't allow it, But I think it might be a good idea to let you coach and team mates in on what is going on, If you don't want to tell them that's fine, I can inform them of it. They can be a big help ryoma"

"yadda" Nanjiroh was cut off by ryoma rather angrily.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda" he repeated over and over to his father.

"ok" Nanjiroh stated rather sadly "I will give you time to yourself, please get me if you want or need anything ok"

Nanjiroh got nothing but silence in return and slowly walked away from the room "this has to end he has been through too much already" Nanjiroh muttered to himself

As ryoma lay in his bed with nothing but his precious Karupin to keep him company his mind wandered back to the past.

**-Flashback-**_  
"maybe I should give you a hint" the distant voice stated, suddenly ryoma felt something placed in his hands which were tied behind the chair._

_ ryoma tried to figure out what the object was, it was quite heavy, yet with enough force felt like you could break it,_

_ It had what felt to be a wax like skin and that was when ryoma's eyes widened, He knew who it was "no it can't be, you couldn't have done this" ryoma stated desperately "Oh so now you realise" the voice walked towards Ryoma and proceeded to remove his blindfold._

_ any doubts ryoma had about who this person was were long gone as the blindfold was removed and tears formed in his eyes. _

_"WHY" ryoma yelled distraught, _

_"What did I ever do to you, You were meant to be there for me and you left, YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MY BROTHER RYOGA" Ryoma yelled with tears marring his untainted face_.  
**-End Flashback-**

Ryoma had had enough, tears were running down his face.

Ryoma got up from his bed and walked over to the walls were all his tennis belongings and photos lay.

Ryoma threw his pictures to the ground ripped posters from his wall and continued along this path until his room lay in a chaotic mess of torn up paper, glass shards and a varying amount of other broken things.

Nanjiroh hearing the commotion came running up to his son's room and barged in.

Although startled by the mess he saw lying around him, the thing that hurt him the most were the tears falling from his young ones eyes.

Nanjiroh walked over to his son and for the second time pulled him into a tight embrace "its ok, everything will be ok" Nanjiroh whispered into his sons ear but all ryoma could do was cry.

"This is my fault" he whispered "everything is my fault"

"don't ever say that ryoma, none of this was your fault, you didn't deserve any of what happened" Nanjiroh stated in a matter of fact tone.

"what those two was despicable and will never be welcomed back"

"but it is my fault" ryoma stated

"if i hadn't been so good and cocky ryoga wouldn't have left us and if I hadn't made you tech me tennis then Rinko-San wouldn't have left" he cried.

"you lost your wife and you older son all because of me, How can you even stand to be around me" ryoma continued.

"Ryoma listen to me, What those two did was beyond foul, Even if they wanted to come back, even if they said they had changed, I wouldn't allow it. You are my only son. I will always care for you no matter what and i will always be there for you, and so will your friends"

As Nanjiroh finished this sentence he picked up his young one and carried him to the bed where he remained with his son throughout the night, running his fingers through ryoma's hair until they both fell asleep.


End file.
